Denying the Inevitable
by LethargiclyAmbiguous
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Shinigami exist as spectators, watching instead of playing the game. They are not the only ones who have their eyes on our story. Rem's action's were drastic. Its only fair that the reaction is the same. OCxL
1. The End before the Beginning

Authors Note: Hello! This is actually my very first fanfiction. I don't write often either, but I'm going to try my best! This is an original character and cannon character romance, so if that's not your forte, that's totally okay! But I'd suggest you leave. This will probably stray from the original plot as well. Sorry ^ ^" But here we go.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Death Note. Death Note is the property of Takeshi Obata, and Tsugumi Ohba and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you enjoy!

How interesting.

 _This sensation, it had followed him throughout the majority of his life. He could admit that at first it bothered him a great deal. It felt as though, something- someone was watching him. Eventually, he got used to the feeling, he even would go as far as to say that he drew comfort from the feeling. There were times it was smothering. Like a large, heavy blanket enveloping his shoulders. There were times where it took a break, and he would feel as though something was missing. It was like the smell of one's own dwellings. Like a song one's mother would hum. He wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what it was, or where it came from even. He was sure it hadn't been there all his life though. Or maybe it was, just distant. He trusted it. Grew to like it, even._

 _All Data Deletion._ The screens proclaimed his dear friend's death, casting red highlights over the panic filled room.

"Everyone, the Shiniga-"His voice caught in his throat. His breath was stolen. _Ba-dum._ It felt like someone was sitting on his chest, and god it _hurt._ The feeling was sudden, without small teaspoon that he held slipped from his hold, clattering to the ground. The grief he felt for Watari was swallowed by the natural fear of dying that enveloped him. His heart clenched. _Ba-dum._ It felt as though his blood was made of needles. But L, even dying was intelligent enough to realize, _he had lost._ Like the tea spoon, he crumbled to the floor.

Light's face was suddenly all he could see. The bells, which had been so faint before, were now the only thing he could hear. They were loud, distracting, and he felt like they were in his skull. The red light from the computer screen reflected in Light's eyes, making them appear a startling crimson. His expression was twisted, cruel, and corrupted. A wicked grin stretched across Light's lips. He could nearly smell the childish triumph that Light was currently feeling. So this, is what Kira looked like. This was Light Yagami without the mask.

He should have been scared. But he was not. Instead, as his eyelids slid shut, he felt as though the arms around his form were not Lights _._ He felt as though he were falling back, back into the feeling that embraced him. He felt fingers run through his hair. He heard a light humming. He felt, warm.

L Lawliet opened his eyes. He was forced to blink a few times, allowing his grey iris to grow accustom to the bright lighting. It was warm, and it smelled as such. He was sitting on a wooden bench, and judging by the large stained windows around him, and the cross, he was in a church. There was a faint chime of bells in the distance.

"Umph!" Grunted a young feminine voice. L cranked his head behind him, watching a small girl pulled herself back up, rubbing her nose which had turned red. She leaned down to smooth out the sky blue dress that clung to her small form. As he let his eyes rest on the white dove print that rimmed the end, he found something about it, familiar. Something about the scene was familiar.

"That was my mother's favorite dress of mine." L jumped, whipping his gaze around to find a girl sitting on the bench in front of him. She continued, her voice warm like honey. "I remember she was so angry when she found out I had torn it."

"It was a nice color." L replied, and they lapsed into silence for several moments. He examined her relaxed posture, the way her hair tumbled down her shoulders and dipped below the back of the wooden bench. He suddenly found himself wishing she would turn and let him see her face. But she did no such thing. It was frustrating.

"Ah, you won again!" It was the same childish voice, this time, a bit older. L glanced over to his right, to find the same girl in the same blue dress sitting across a chessboard. Her pieces had all been knocked over, only the black remaining. No one sat across from her, but he felt as though _he_ was the one that filled that blank.

"Oh? Alright. Bye-bye!" He whipped his head around to the left. The girl was waving at No One, holding No One's hand as she exited the church. The doors opened, and it was dark outside. Which contradicted the light the streamed through the stained glass windows. He felt a sense of dread pit in his stomach as he watched the girl step out into the nothingness. The heavy doors groaned as they closed. He watched as the girl vanished behind the large heavy doors.

"It's funny, how one day can change everything." The girl spoke again, this time softer, as though she wasn't speaking to him. L rubbed his toes against each other and listened. "It's a drop in the ocean, that day. But I'm afraid it was the last." L didn't understand. She let out a laugh as though she could sense his confusion. "You don't even remember it."

L tried, but he came up with nothing. They once again fell into silence. While he could not remember exactly where they are, he knew he had been in this church before.

"L, I'm afraid I am not satisfied with the way it ended." She spoke again, interrupting the silence. L ran his thumb over his lip and watched as she nodded to herself. "No, not satisfied one bit."

"Won't you turn around?" L inquired. He wanted to place her face. She, like everything in this building, was peculiarly familiar. A frown pulled at his lips as she shook her head. "And why not?"

"Because, L Lawliet. I've decided to deny the inevitable."

Author's note:

...I use a lot of italics. And this is disappointingly short, but whatever its just an intro.

Thoughts? Is this concept something I should work with? Interesting? Lemme know! All feedback is welcome. If not, have a great day. C:


	2. How They Came to Be

Chapter 2

She felt powerful. That was an understatement. After having no influence on the world for so long, it was no wonder that the grip she had on the timeline would go to her head. And it wasn't as though it came without a price. Her memories were spotty, and fleeting fast. The more footsteps she left, the more her knowledge as a spectator would flee. But it was a small price to pay. After years of doing nothing but watching and thinking, she was confident in her steps. She traced backwards, plucking a small white dove pendant from her aunt's possession. It wouldn't be missed. It was small in her grasp, slight and insignificant. Contrasting its role, it had and will play.

She phased back into his room. She would have to time this perfectly. She needed to pique his interest. The wooden hotel flooring was key, something that wouldn't happen next time he switched suites, nor the time after and by then it would be far too late. Time was essential. Time was an opposing factor. Yet she took her sweet time, letting it wash over her in impatient waves. She ran her eyes over his hunched form, illuminated by only the screen of his laptop. The girl memorized the way his large shirt wrinkled, and the way his toes rubbed up against each other, seeking warmth. Her eyes flicked to his hair, black obsidian locks, spiking in every which way they choose. The tapping of his quick fingers on the keyboard echoed in the isolated empty room. _All the money he had at his disposal,_ she mused, _yet he sat alone, on the wooden floor._ She savored the moment.

Without looking away, she dropped the metal pendant. It hit the wood floor noisily just a few feet behind him. His head snapped in her direction before the noise fell silent. His creepily dull gaze locating her pendant in seconds. She watched as his thumb ran over his lower lip as he attempted to find the source of the pendant. She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly, coming up with nothing. She watched as he slowly rolled to an lazy stand. She watched as he slowly stepped towards the small metal dove. She watched as he bent over, with slow, slow movements, and plucked it from the wooden floor. She watched as he freed her from her spectator prison.

And then she interacted.

She should have expected the intensity of the change in reality, but she neglected to prepare herself for it. She stumbled, into reality. Literally stumbling into the man she had been watching plane of existence. As soon as her feet touched the ground she promptly fell, hitting the wooden floor with an very lady like grunt. Her arms stung from the impact. That.. was embarrassing. Everything rushed to her, all five senses, and after years of only having two, was overwhelming. She sat up and groaned, clutching her head between her knees trying to block the sensory overload.

"Well, that was unexpected." A low, baritone voice drifted. If her brain wasn't pulsing in pain, she would have marveled in the fact _he_ was talking to her. She pried her eyes open, and attempted to look up at him. Which ended up being a mistake. The light from the laptop flooded her eyesight, just enough to tip her over working brain. She slumped forward, her vision swarming black. But not before she caught sight of L's horribly wide gaze observing her in a way she had learn to place as suspicion.

She awoke slowly, taking her time to take in her surroundings and adjust. She was in an ever so comfortable bed, wrapped under warm, soft sheets. They reminded her of the ones she slept in at home. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight that streamed through thick curtains.

"You are awake." She nearly jumped out of bed she sat up so quick. Somehow, she had failed to see the pale boy that sat perched on a chair beside her bed. "I trust you slept well?"

She nodded, unable to trust her voice. L was staring at her. Not just staring at her, but glaring at her with wide, large eyes, as if he had never seen anything like her. As though if he stared hard enough, he would be able to figure out who this girl was. She took a moment to study him as well, taking in his ebony locks of hair that seemed to deny physics. It contrasts well with his skin, she decided. It was as though he had never seen the sun. Dark circles haunted his creepy stare, stains from insomnia.

"May I ask your name?" He questioned, interrupting the silence she hadn't been aware they had fallen into.

"A-Anastasia. Anastasia Shaw." She finally said, watching as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Ms. Shaw-" "Ana." She interrupted. He stared at her, and she felt her cheeks get hot. "Just Ana, please." He cleared his throat.

"Mmm, Ms. Ana, then. This may sound strange. But, I am the only one that can see you." He paused for effect. "No only that, but you don't exist. Your face doesn't match up with anything online. No social media, government's database, nothing." He leaned closer to her, placing his thumb to his bottom lip. "It's quite possible that I have hallucinated you."

Ana shifted uncomfortably. He thought she wasn't real? That he made her up? The thought nearly made her giggle, but she refrained. Instead she took a piece of her hair and twirled it in between her fingertips. She watched as he fished the small metallic dove out of the pocket of his extremely baggy jeans before continuing. "Or so I thought."

Ana nodded. "You didn't make me up." She confirmed. L appeared irritated at her remark and looked at her expectantly. She realized he wanted her to go on. "I'm real, I assure you. As real as that pendant you have there."

"Was it you that dropped it? Do you want it back?" L moved to hand her the dove, and Ana jumped away. The sheets twisted around her as she moved and she fell off the other side of the bed, landing with a soft thud and a _very_ lady like grunt.

"Ms. Ana?" Ana glanced above her to see L peering over the side of the bed at her curiously.

"Uhm, I'd rather you keep that. Do you mind holding onto it for me?" L tilted his head, much like an animal would do when confused. "Here, uh, I'll explain just don't touch me with it please." Slowly she untangled herself from the sheets and stood up. She looked at L. "Is Watari around?"

There was a flash in L's dark eyes before she realized her mistake. "I'm afraid I don't know wh-" "L. You are L." Ana once again interrupted him. He scowled. She ignored it, sighing and running a hand through her hair. She might as well put her cards out now before this becomes an issue. "Just, bring him in. Please?"

L reached over and pressed a button on his laptop that was placed on the nightstand by the bed.

"Watari? Would you mind coming in here? Our.. _guest_ would like to talk to you."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Watari." L turned back to watch Ana. She wondered briefly what he thought of her. She was average height from what she could tell, a white nightgown hanging off her average frame. (When did that get there?) When she picked up her hair, it was a light brown, and then she was younger she had a light blue eyes. Ones that her parents always fawned over and she grew to love. But there wasn't much she could remember other than that. And she hadn't seen her reflection since she was last with them. A knock drew both their attention. That was fast.

"Mm, come in." L called, without lifting his gaze from the stranger. An older gentleman stepped into the room. He had white hair that was combed neatly, and a white mustache to match. A pair of rectangular spectacles sat on his nose. At closer look, she could tell the old man was worried. So L really did believe he made her up. This time she couldn't help but laugh. L ignored her.

"What did you need, sir?" Watari questioned, glancing around the room. Ana took L's silence as invitation to speak. "He can't see me now. Let him touch the pendant." She gestured to his right hand, and L glanced down at it.

"Watari. You do not see the girl in front of me, yes?"

"No sir."

"Watari, touch this please." He held out his hand. Watari complied, walking over to the hunched boy, and pulled off a white glove. He placed his index finger on the metal surface, and then quickly looked up at her for the first time. He jumped a little. Ana gave him an awkward wave, and smile to match.

"Mm, so you see Ms. Ana now Watari?"

"Yes sir."

"I see."

"This changes things." He mumbled, "I guess my first question would be. What are you?"

Ana made a face. He spoke like she was some sort of animal. "Erm.. Well, that's a good question. I'm not really sure myself?" She mumbled sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "All I really remember is who you are, and that you have to touch that pendant to see me. That, and the fact if I were to touch it, it would undo the effects and you wouldn't be able to see me again." It was a lie. Well, there was _some_ truth to it. The moment he touched the pendant, she gave up a large majority or her knowledge. But, she knew what she was and why she was here. L didn't need to know that. The question was, how good were her acting skills?

"Mmm.. I see. Watari, do you think you could get Ms. Ana some clothing? It seems she will be staying with us for a while." Either her acting skills rocked, or they sucked and he didn't trust her.

It didn't really matter at this point. She has planted herself in the timeline.

 _That's all she needed._

Authors Note: AHhHHhHHhHHHHh! I did it I have a second chapter up this is really happening! Wow. Let's just, take a moment. I'm really doing this. I was a little hesitant to give Ana a name and appearance honestly. I kind of want this story to be so that anyone reading it can put themselves into Ana's shoes and enjoy it that way? Like a Reader x Character kind of thing.

..Oh well.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments would be very appreciated.

~Lethargic


End file.
